ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Battle of the Vultures
Battle of the Vultures is the 5th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Nova / Sam Alexander (mentioned only) ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang (mentioned only) ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada (joins team) (joins Horizon High) *** Baymax (first appearance) (joins team) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan (photo only) ** Wave / Teresa Parker (photo only) ** Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper *** Edith ** Patriot / Randy Robertson (mentioned only) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz (mentioned only) ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (mentioned only) ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. * A-Wing Commandos ** Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix ** Blue Eagle / Sally Avril ** Falcon / Sam Wilson ** Albatross / Kenny McFarlane ** Jetstar * Max Modell Antagonists * Vulture / Adrian Toomes ** Wake Riders / Vulture Force (First appearance) *** Barkley Blitz (First appearance) *** Unnamed members * Dragon Breath ** Mister Negative / Martin Li (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) ** Red Vulture / Jimmy Natale (first appearance) * Hydra ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow ** Unnamed agents * Hammerhead (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius Other Characters * Yuri Watanabe * Phillip Watson (cameo) * Helen Cho (cameo) Plot It starts with Captain America fighting Crossbones while the A-Wing Commandos handle the Hydra agents trying to steal Stark technology at New York's docking bay. Peter Parker / Spider-Man and Carlie Cooper / Alpha Owl (through a new upgraded Edith dronefollowing the destruction of the previous model in ''Life is Like a Rose'' and the creation of the new one in ''Carnage''), who were at the time searching for a fugitive Oscorp employee who had joined ranks with Hydra, also arrive to help Captain America and the Commandos, and they defeat Crossbones and his men, who are soon taken to prison. Spider-Man and Alpha Owl earn praise from Captain America and the Commandos while they wonder where the fugitive went to. The fugitive is shown hiding in the alleys and running away until he is ambushed and captured by a mysterious hostile figure hiding in the shadows; scene shows silhouettes of the fugitive screaming in panic and his attacker (shown to have bird-like attributes) dragging him away and laughing maniacally. Later at night, Peter and Mary Jane Watson are having a double date with Arthur Phoenix and Sally Avril while discussing their previous experiences with heroics. Meanwhile, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel is in Attilan training with fellow Inhuman Hiro Hamada / Kid Kaiju before he presents to her his A.I. assistant Baymax and telling her he is joining Horizon High School as a student. Next day, Horizon High students are gathered in a special event to celebrate the ten-year-anniversary of Horizon High's foundation. As others enjoy themselves and Hiro earns a warm welcome, Peter suddenly senses a dangerous presence in school and goes to investigate. Through Edith, Carlie notices intruders in the school's restricted section. Suiting up for action, Spider-Man confronts the intruders, revealed to be former Oscorp intern Barkley Blitz and members of the Vulture Forcefollowing the fall of Oscorp in ''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War'' now called the Wake Riders. Joined by Tigra, Spider-Man overcomes the Riders, who retreat to Adrian Toomes, who still operates as Vulture with plans to settle his ordeals with Modell and retake his old technologyevents of Horizon High, Part 1. Alerted of this by the trackers Spider-Man implanted on the Riders before they escaped, Miles and Gwen (suiting up as Kid Arachnid and Ghost-Spider respectively) set out to intercept them until the two are ambushed by another criminal on the name of the Vulture: a half-human, half-Vulture metahuman naming himself as "Red Vulture". Kid Arachnid and Ghost-Spider soon earn help from Baymax (hosting an combat robot body), who defeats Red Vulture and scans his mind before the villain escapes. Back in Horizon High, Peter and his friends have a conversation about Vulture's schemes and discussing plans to stop him. Baymax also reveals the files about the Red Vulture and revealing his identity of Jimmy Natale, a former associate of Hammerhead who ended up exposing himself for unstable Oscorp chemicals which mutated him into a human-vulture hybrid. Checking footage of a taichi symbol in Red Vulture's badge, they discover that Red Vulture is in league with Mister Negative's faction of the Dragon's Breath. Elsewhere, Red Vulture is contacted by Mister Negative, who had overheard of the technology Toomes built in Horizon High and demands him to retrieve it before Toomes and his Wake Riders do. Back in Horizon High, Peter and his friends are overhearing Modell's speech while getting ready to surprise Vulture and the Riders, who arrive directly attacking the auditorium as Vulture confronts Modell himself. Already suited up for battle, the Champions and A-Wing Commandos arrive to battle Vulture and his henchmen before Red Vulture also arrives to collect the data of Vulture's technology. Though Tigra and Brawn manage to keep it safe, Red Vulture manages to obtain the mind-control discs which was previously used on the Osborn Commandosevents of ''The Spider and the Wolf'' and uses them on the Wake Riders, turning them against Toomes. As the Champions and Commandos are joined by Captain America, Black Widow and Iron Man in battling the Riders, an enraged Toomes and Red Vulture eventually engage into a destructive fight across the city over the stolen resources. The Champions, Commandos and Avengers defeat the Riders and strip them off their flight suits and mind control discs. Spider-Man, Kid Kaiju, Starhawk and Baymax pursue them and retrieve the file, which Baymax deletes to avoid both Vultures' possession. Spider-Man defeats Vulture by damaging his anti-gravity suit and Starhawk defeats and neutralizes Red Vulture before sending the two to the Raft, although Red Vulture avoids capture through a Darkforce portal by Mister Negative, who compliments that the Dragon's Breath is "at war with unwanted rivals". In the Raft, Toomes is in his cell until he is broken out by Doctor Octopus, who has plans for him and other former loyalists of Oscorp. Back in Horizon High, Spider-Man and his team (now joined by Kid Kaiju and Baymax) and the Commandos are again hailed by Modell, the students and the Avengers for saving the day. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Yuri Lowenthal as Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada, Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix * Tara Strong as Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper, Blue Owl / Sally Avril * Patton Oswalt as Baymax * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho, Albatross / Kenny McFarlane * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark, Jetstar * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Sumalee Montano as F.R.I.D.A.Y., Yuri Watanabe * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell * as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Ogie Banks as Barkley Blitz * Steve Blum as Red Vulture / Jimmy Natale * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius Trivia * References Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version) Category:Episodes